Shadow Ops series
Shadow Ops series by Myke Cole. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Military Fantasy / Sci-Fantasy Series Description or Overview The central plot/character arc deals with a “company guy” who is part of the army’s corps of personnel dedicated to policing/suppressing magic, who suddenly manifests an incredibly powerful, unique and prohibited ability himself. Suddenly on the run from his colleagues and friends, he’s pushed into an underground that deals with the secrets I just hinted at above. ~ New Series Spotlight - The Book Pushers Books in Series Shadow Ops series: # Control Point (2012) # Fortress Frontier (2013) # Breach Zone (Jan 28, 2014) ~ Recruiting (Book trailer) | Myke Cole Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Gemini Cell" (Jan 27, 2015) (Goodreads) * ?. "Weapons in the Earth" in Operation Arcana (Expected Pub: 2015) ~ Link and Goodreads page NOTE: "Gemini Cell" takes place in the SHADOW OPS universe, but is a prequel, taking place many years before the events in CONTROL POINT Themes & Symbolism * Manipulation * Tracking World Building Settings * Shelburne * Kiowa * Vermont: State * New York City: City * Sass * Sorrahhad * South Burlington * The globe, mostly in the USA Supernatural Elements ✥ Supes: Magical abilities, Aeromancer (controls air), alien species (?), goblins. . . ✥ Magical Powers: control fire, water, earth, air and health along with other prohibited types Glossary: * Latent: Any individual who possesses magical ability, detected or otherwise. * Selfers: Latent individuals who elect to flee authority and use their magical abilities unsupervised. Selfers are usually tracked down and killed. * Probes: Short for “Prohibited.” Those Latents who Manifest in a school of prohibited magic such as Negramancy, Portamancy, Necromancy, or Sentient Elemental Conjuration. * Sorcerer: A SOC magical operator—an officer of the SOC who employs magic as his primary military specialty. * Suppression: The act of using one’s own magical current to block that of another. *'KIA': Killed in Action. * Elementalist: A person practicing the prohibited school of Sentient. * Whispering: Terramantic magic used to control the actions of animals. This is prohibited by the U.S. Code. S.O.C. Terramancers are not permitted to Whisper. * Witch: Selfer slang for a Negramancer. Male Necromancers are sometimes called Warlocks. 'Groups & Organizations': * SOC: Supernatural Operations Corps * SASS: Suitability Assessment Section * SAOLCC: Sorcerer's Apprentice/Officer Leadership Combined Course. Basic training for SOC sorcerers. * FOB: Forward Operating Base WORLD The world has changed, and yet not. The Great Reawakening has come and a small percentage of the population has begun to manifest certain magical abilities. People can control fire, water, earth, air and health along with other prohibited types, but you'll find no Captain Planet here. As soon as you manifest, you enlist in the military otherwise risk being named a Selfer—a rogue magic-user who's all but dead in the eyes of the military. Oscar Britton is a helicopter pilot for the Army, he flies Kiowas if you were wondering. As we jump into Shadow Ops, Britton's team along with a team from the SOC (Supernatural Operations Corps) is on their way to take down a couple Selfers at a local school. The problem is—these are just kids and Britton has a tough time going in to take them out, thus introducing some of the difficult problems with getting rid of due process for a minority group. They take out the kids, not without some clashing between Britton and the SOC team head, Harlequin (an Aeromancer - controls air). Then, Britton wakes up the next morning manifesting in a prohibited school of magic, he's a probe and probes are dead on sight. What's there to do but run? There's so much more to go into, but I really hate ruining anything, but lets just say that there are quite a few twists and turns, lots of fighting (both hand-to-hand and with magic), alien species, moral quandaries, and lots more. ~ Goodreads Reader Protagonist Oscar Britton: African American soldier who manifests latent magical powers. He is recruited into the shadow ops organization. Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE — Control Point: Across the country and in every nation, people are waking up with magical talents. Untrained and panicked, they summon storms, raise the dead, and set everything they touch ablaze. Army officer Oscar Britton sees the worst of it. A lieutenant attached to the military's Supernatural Operations Corps, his mission is to bring order to a world gone mad. Then he abruptly manifests a rare and prohibited magical power, transforming him overnight from government agent to public enemy number one. The SOC knows how to handle this kind of situation: hunt him down--and take him out. Driven into an underground shadow world, Britton is about to learn that magic has changed all the rules he's ever known, and that his life isn't the only thing he's fighting for. ~ Goodreads | Control Point (Shadow Ops, #1) by Myke Cole — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO — Fortress Frontier (2013): The Great Reawakening did not come quietly. Across the country and in every nation, people began to develop terrifying powers—summoning storms, raising the dead, and setting everything they touch ablaze. Overnight the rules changed…but not for everyone. Colonel Alan Bookbinder is an army bureaucrat whose worst war wound is a paper-cut. But after he develops magical powers, he is torn from everything he knows and thrown onto the front-lines. Drafted into the Supernatural Operations Corps in a new and dangerous world, Bookbinder finds himself in command of Forward Operating Base Frontier—cut off, surrounded by monsters, and on the brink of being overrun. Now, he must find the will to lead the people of FOB Frontier out of hell, even if the one hope of salvation lies in teaming up with the man whose own magical powers put the base in such grave danger in the first place—Oscar Britton, public enemy number one. ~ Goodreads | Fortress Frontier (Shadow Ops, #2) by Myke Cole ✤ BOOK THREE — Breach Zone (2014): The Great Reawakening did not come quietly. Across the country and in every nation, people began “coming up Latent,” developing terrifying powers—summoning storms, raising the dead, and setting everything they touch ablaze. Those who Manifest must choose: become a sheepdog who protects the flock or a wolf who devours it… In the wake of a bloody battle at Forward Operating Base Frontier and a scandalous presidential impeachment, Lieutenant Colonel Jan Thorsson, call sign “'Harlequin',” becomes a national hero and a pariah to the military that is the only family he’s ever known. In the fight for Latent equality, Oscar Britton is positioned to lead a rebellion in exile, but a powerful rival beats him to the punch: Scylla, a walking weapon who will stop at nothing to end the human-sanctioned apartheid against her kind. When Scylla’s inhuman forces invade New York City, the Supernatural Operations Corps are the only soldiers equipped to prevent a massacre. In order to redeem himself with the military, Harlequin will be forced to face off with this havoc-wreaking woman from his past, warped by her power into something evil. ~ Goodreads | Breach Zone (Shadow Ops, #3) by Myke Cole ✤ BOOK FOUR —: Category:Series